


平生一人--番外自行车

by AnneQQQ



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneQQQ/pseuds/AnneQQQ
Summary: 开车尝试





	1. 上

内容简介：紧接第八章结尾，儿童三轮自行车。

佐助经历了漫长的一天---起起伏伏的情绪变化，与归蝶的秘密计划，和哥哥深夜长谈之后--很快进入了梦乡。

梦里他被丝缎般的黑发围绕，柔滑的触感和熟悉的落叶和檀香的香气，包裹了他全身所有感官…那发丝如此柔软顺滑，完全承不住他的重量。受到重力的吸引，他整个人坐滑梯一般从这无穷尽的黑发瀑布中滑下--他不知道终点在何处，也不在乎。他知道自己此刻就像子宫中的婴儿一样安全，只需要放任自己随这黑发流淌。

转瞬梦的场景切换，他重新有了形态…变成了七岁时的自己。盛夏之时，空气中都是阳光和水蜜桃的味道，家里的修行场地永远响彻不间断的蝉鸣之声。哥哥温柔地笑着交给他一个系着丝带的小玩意，啊是那年的生日礼物，哥哥给他买了猫婆婆特制的儿童用苦无。可是，等等，记忆里的苦无不是这样大的啊。看着小手之中不知何时变得粗长又沉甸的苦无，他想向哥哥问个明白，而对方却自顾自地转身离去。他立即迈步跟随，然而无论他步子迈的多大多快，似乎永远也无法追上明明近在咫尺的兄长背影。“哥哥，等等我！这是怎么…这个苦无也太大了啊…”

他双手捧着这柄大得可笑的苦无追赶着，而对方的世界似乎与他隔绝，任他如何叫喊，也接收不到任何信号。他无助地奔跑着，冰凉的恐惧感逐渐蔓延全身，“等等我哥哥，不要抛下我啊！”佐助干脆抛下了苦无，拼了命地追逐那个背影…在他扔下苦无的一瞬间，场景再次开始变换。

这一次，他成为了自己十六岁时的样子。此刻他在一个地下密所里。他打量着四周，这里阴暗，潮湿，陈旧，一副荒废多年的样子。这里是…为什么有宇智波的家纹？他清楚地知道自己从未到过此处，可却有着奇异的似曾相识之感。他终于知道自己是在做梦了。

定睛一看，面前远处的石座上端坐着一黑袍之人，正是他的哥哥，然而对方的神情却是他前所未见的冷酷。他突然感到一阵没来由的恨，那恨意如此强烈，撕扯着他的心脏，侵蚀着他的骨髓，噬咬着他的血肉，让他疼得几乎要从梦中挣脱。他们在梦中交战。他使用着自己闻所未闻的秘术，数只白蛇从他的身体中脱出升起，交缠绕上对方的躯体。不要，不要打了…快停止这荒唐的一切吧…佐助模糊之中生出一丝微弱的独立意识。可是，梦里的这副身体却不为所动。此刻他只能旁观，看着自己演出他人的剧情--他什么也阻止不了，只能感受着胸口越发强烈的疼痛—那疼痛令他近乎感官错乱，甚至生出快感。

终于到了这一刻，他的一生就是为了这样的一刻。佐助潜伏于天花板上，电光火石的一瞬间，他紧握手中的草薙剑，在扭曲的狂喜，剜骨的疼痛，绝顶的快感之中，他将剑插入了鼬的身体，听到利器穿透血肉的粘腻声响……

佐助猛地从梦中惊醒坐起，仿佛差一秒就要溺毙于水中。他整个人也像刚从水里捞出来一样，从头到脚被冷汗打湿，上气不接下气的，还没从梦里扭曲可怖的场景中缓过神来。他看着自己颤抖的双手，不敢相信前一秒梦中的自己居然用这双手持剑贯穿了哥哥的身体。他大口喘息着，试图咽下口中的津液，干燥的喉间瞬间蔓延起刺痛和血腥味，让他一阵干呕。良久，他终于平静下来，回到了现实。

这时他突然闻到一丝令人脸红的淫靡气味，掀开被子看了一眼，小声骂了一句。自己也是够可以的，这样变态的噩梦也能……？他只当这是最近发生事情太多，忙得没空打发自己，也没多想。平复了一下呼吸，凝练了一下查克拉，感觉之前的噩梦已经忘了大半，他便开始着手处理现场。

虽然因为查克拉属性的缘故，佐助无法大规模地使用风遁水遁忍术，可在生活中的小事上他却开发出很多风水初级忍术的巧妙应用。抱着晾好的寝具回房，他简直为自己的足智多谋得意起来。

路过鼬的房间，他惊奇地发现，父母都已经出门了，而哥哥居然还没起。在他认识的所有人里，鼬是起的最早的。他知道这是因为哥哥热爱阅读，但平时因为公务繁忙没有闲暇，于是每天早起阅读，一坚持就是十五年。可今天不知是刮的什么风，哥哥竟也难得地贪睡了起来？佐助放好寝具，以一个暗部精英过硬的职业技术，悄无声息地潜入了哥哥的房间。


	2. 中

宇智波鼬在睡眠中十分安静，连呼吸都是有克制地一般轻浅，面色也比平时要苍白些，乍看简直看不出什么生命体征。刚刚差点忘记的可怖梦境突然令他窒息地卷土重来，佐助下意识地呼唤哥哥，那声音细弱不可闻，处于深度睡眠中的鼬却听见了。他的眼皮沉重得睁不开，耳朵却是本能地捕捉到佐助的不安, 这熟悉的呼唤声让他的意识回到二人的童年时期——每次佐助做了噩梦就会这样潜入他的房间寻求安慰。熟睡之中，他的身体自然而然地挪了地方，习惯性地给弟弟留出自己的臂弯。

佐助愣了一下，这是哥哥的邀请吗？等他反应过来，自己已经鬼使神差地躺在哥哥的怀抱中，刚刚噩梦残留的寒意此刻在这温暖的怀抱中消失无踪。

他们二人有多少年没有这样同床共枕过了？佐助看着鼬安然的睡颜，能在出任务前和哥哥有这样难得的亲密时刻，让他心情愉悦得很。鼬睡得很沉，想必近来格外繁忙辛苦，是好久没有安稳睡过了，昨夜还因为自己的任性等到半夜……他简直记不得上次看到鼬的睡颜是什么时候了……哥哥最近真的有睡过觉吗?

鼬此刻正处于深度睡眠中，眼球不时无意识地转动，带动着他浓密纤长的睫毛呼扇地颤动，仿佛两只休憩的凤尾蝴蝶，鼻子和眉骨是和佐助一个模子里刻出来的精致，然而唇颊的线条比起他却是要柔和许多——端正柔美的鹅蛋脸和细软柔顺的长发像是母亲的翻版。眼下两道显露忧思的泪沟更给他增添了不与年龄相符的忧郁睿智的气质。此刻他在睡梦中卸下了日常的稳重端庄和智慧锋芒，就只留下这样一张无防备的秀丽面庞。

哥哥…好美啊…佐助一时看得有些脸红。而想到这样纯粹的美就只有自己能看到，他心里更是说不出的得意满足。他想要像昨晚那样蹭蹭哥哥细嫩的脖颈，沉浸在他的香气之中，却也不忍打扰对方的安然好眠，便翻了个身准备下床，然而身后人却从背后抱住了他。额头抵上他的后颈，手搭在他块垒分明的细腰上。

“哥哥？”佐助轻声呼唤，见对方没有反应便知他还处于沈眠。原来哥哥睡着的时候是这样黏人的吗？佐助觉得这样的哥哥也很可爱，便心安理得义不容辞地当起了人形抱枕。

然而“哥哥可爱”的念头只持续了不久，接下来他整个人都紧张地僵直起来——有什么相当可观的炙热硬物抵上了他的腿根。这，这是什么…佐助的脑海里出现爆炸多的可能性，但偏偏刻意避开了最明显的那个答案。身后人则像是发现了什么前所未见的宝贝一样收紧了手臂，下身整个贴了过来开始摩擦顶弄。这下佐助可没法再装傻了。原来哥哥也会…那是当然，哥哥也是男人啊...可佐助哪里见识过这样的兄长？他整个人僵直住，也不知道要不要叫醒对方……真后悔上床时候怎么没多留个心眼结下个替身术印。

“好可爱…”身后人得寸进尺地在佐助的腿上摩擦，甚至还含糊地说起梦话来。

所以自己现在是充当了哥哥梦里女主角的替身吗？佐助差点失控地一肘子戳醒身后人的白日梦。

然而下一秒，一声低沉醇厚的梦中呓语飘入他的耳中，是他再熟悉不过的三个音节。

也不知道这一句呼唤有着怎样的魔力，竟瞬间点燃了少年的情欲，酥麻酸胀的快感电流般的蔓延，从胸口到下腹到他四肢百骸神经末梢，让他从头到脚地打了个激灵。他胯间的小兄弟更是好像知道自己被“点名”了一样，瞬间就出列立正，昂首挺胸地站的笔直。

明明早上才……这怎么还没完了……要是被发现也太不妙了……佐助现在也说不出是紧张还是兴奋，只能听到激烈的心跳和震耳的耳鸣，他绷紧全身一动不动，大气都不敢喘。然而身后的人却不肯消停，这次换了更动情甜腻的声音呼唤他，“嗯……佐助…”同时模仿着性交的动作一下一下地戳刺他的大腿和臀瓣。漫无目的的顶弄每次都错过了他的敏感处，却每次都顶得他一波又一波的战栗不止……这前所未有且荒谬绝伦的快感和情欲让他只想瞬身逃走，可是身后的人却将手臂锁得更紧。

两人之间的热度越升越高。空气中弥漫着纠缠在一起的体香，熏得佐助头晕目眩面色潮红，呼吸也逐渐粗重。脑子越来越不清醒了，身体竟也不由自主地迎合起后方的顶弄，又鬼迷心窍地伸出手去抚弄自己兴奋肿胀的下体……

这时，他感到那后方粗长的硬物变换了角度，一个猛顶，从他的臀缝下钻入碾过他的会阴处直捣阴囊。

“唔…啊！”未经人事的少年第一次被他人戳碰到敏感点，不可自控地惊叫出声，之后惊慌地闭上嘴。

“…佐助？”睡梦中的人神智逐渐清明。佐助一颗心提到了嗓子眼。

“佐助！？” 这次是完全清醒了。

几乎是在鼬醒转的同时，佐助一个瞬身挣脱了对方的怀抱，受惊的猫一样跳下了床缩到房间角落里。

“你怎么在这儿？”

佐助此刻心虚到不行，连自己是被邀请上床的关键信息也忘了说，只是弓着身红着脸，讪讪地说不出话，好像自己才是那个做错事的人。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本是弟控滤镜视角的一章。掐断其他所有cp线。前两章内容可点previous chapter查看

宇智波鼬自认为对于弟弟并没有任何超出兄弟感情的不伦爱欲，今天的事情完全是一场意外：他像许多身心健康的青年一样，在完整的睡眠中会有三到五次，每次持续二十五到三十五分钟不等的勃起。也正如许多身心健康的青年，他也会做春梦，不过往往十分抽象，常常没有对象，即使偶尔有也是性别不明面目模糊。然而今天他却仿佛真实地梦见了佐助——这大概是佐助擅自跑到他的床上所致——青草一样干净清爽的气息，隐约中又透出危险而诱人的，冷冽却呛辣的薄荷香气，除了佐助不会是世界上第二个人。一定是这突如其来的外界信息干扰篡改了他的梦境，使他梦里的对象第一次有了清晰的面容和身体。

可佐助究竟是怎么回事？这个世界上让宇智波鼬看不透的人并不多，他想不到自己最亲密的宝贝弟弟会成为其中的一个。可佐助近来的行为的确十分可疑，比如像今早擅自爬到他的床上，还有之前的几次有意无意的试探……

前几天晚上他盘腿坐在榻榻米上查看卷轴的时候，佐助居然耍赖一般突然枕上他的大腿，脑后粗硬的短发丝丝缕缕刺透裤子的布料，直愣愣地扎在他最柔嫩敏感的大腿内侧，让他瞬时就打了个激灵。鼬不动声色地微微调整坐姿，然而始作俑者不仅毫无自觉，居然还一派天真无邪地说起不相干的事情，说到起劲还转起头来向上看他，粗硬的发尾便随之细密地磨蹭刺咬起鼬的大腿，附近某个久疏照顾的器官也蠢蠢欲动起来。鼬压制住呼吸心跳，和颜悦色地让佐助起身帮他看看文件卷轴。可佐助居然纹丝不动，只是大剌剌地从对方手中拿过举到面前，摇头晃脑地读了起来，仿佛打定主意不肯放过情况危急的兄长。最后鼬只得借口尿遁推开了毫无察觉的佐助。

他们二人自雷之国暗杀事件之后，素来亲密，兄弟二人偶尔肢体接触胡闹一番也是有的。可不知什么时候开始，佐助对他的“偷袭”范围有意无意地集中在腰腹往下膝盖往上，也是让他不得不有些在意。这是什么思春期的好奇探索吗？他本意欲提醒弟弟，两个人都不是小孩子了胡闹也要有些分寸，却也不想弄巧成拙欲盖弥彰。毕竟任谁都不会认为那样天真美好的笑颜下还藏匿着不可告人的想法吧？在观察结论佐助和他人的互动交往中并没有什么不妥言行之后，鼬也就一直默默纵容佐助这样懵懂试探的行为。他每每想到暗部的生活艰苦乏味，人际关系复杂，气氛又往往压抑，不是一个适合青少年成长的环境，不免有些偏袒和心疼。不然以自家弟弟受欢迎的程度，也不会十八岁了还是这样一张白纸。

知弟莫若兄，自家弟弟对女孩子不感兴趣这件事他是从小就看在眼里的。很长一段时间以来，他都以为佐助会倾心于青梅竹马的鸣人。最近几年观察下来，又觉得似乎也不对。之所以对弟弟的感情生活如此上心，是因为他知道以佐助这样感情上单纯执拗一根筋的人，最怕陷入求而不得的单恋。他只得时时观察，在合适的时候加以开导，甚至如果需要，暗中为他铲平一些障碍也是可以的。

在宇智波鼬的人生规划里，大有天下和平苍生福祉，小有木叶忍者体制改革，情啊爱啊这些事是远远排不上号的。他不是没有过懵懂之时——他知道同族青梅竹马的宇智波泉一直倾心于他，只是一直不知该如何回应对方的心意。后来加入暗部工作繁忙，两人之间的暧昧就搁浅了。再后来知道了泉和止水开始交往，他也由衷地为二人高兴。毕竟止水温柔开朗又顾家，会是一个比他好到不知哪里去的伴侣。他自八岁起就决心投身改革忍者制度使天下免于战乱，并不奢求个人的情爱幸福。这并非因为他与浪漫绝缘，恰恰相反，世上怕是再找不出他这般的浪漫和理想主义，也鲜少有人能够理解他对于超脱凡俗的灵魂伴侣的执着。沉重到可以压垮一个人的智慧使他过早地悟出了自己浪漫主义中的虚无和不切实际，迫使自己把注意力从镜花水月虚无缥缈转移到各国经济和邦交日复一日的规划建设上。要说唯一的私心，就是希望家人平安健康--尤其是他那天使下凡一般光明美好的弟弟可以幸福快乐，除此以外别无他求。

追查夜之国秘术幻术的任务明日破晓之时便出发，他还有今天一天的时间专门做战略计划和任务准备。走进浴室，他开始在淋浴下冲洗身体——这也是任务准备的一环，可以保证工作中身心调整成最佳状态，不受干扰心无旁骛。尤其是，为了避免今早这样的尴尬事件，他还有其它准备要做。

氤氲的热气之中，隐隐显现出他优美修长的躯体，水气中的肤色比以往要略显白皙细嫩，热水接触的肩颈和背部却染上些许嫩粉色泽。肩膀，后背，和腹部在热水的浸泡下逐渐浮现几处的苍白旧伤疤痕交织缠绕上躯体。浸过热水的长发显现出丝缎一样的光泽，一反常态地略显凌乱地贴在脸颊，脖颈和锁骨处。他用带着薄茧的双手捋过头发向后，然后一路向下清洗身体，等到胯间半勃的男性器官处，却停止了行进，借着沐浴液的泡沫，上下抚弄起来。

这通常不需要花费太多时间——不仅因他日常繁忙疏于打发自己，更因为他清楚自己身体的弱点，就如同他清楚敌人的弱点一般。这更多是追求效益的例行公事，而并非自我满足的感官享受。正如此时他用修长灵巧的手指精准熟练地把弄着自己愈发兴奋的器官，头脑中却是有条不紊地准备起下午出发前的准备会议。他闭上眼，脑子里正一条条地过着任务准备的清单，手上有节奏地动作着，他的脑子和身体几乎是割裂开的：一个无比冷静，一个无比炙热，两个都飞速运转。

然而一个幻影一样的触感突然从他脑子闪过，流过他的全身，让他一个战栗险些滑倒。那是一个人在他怀中的触感，身体紧挨着他的，温暖却并不柔软。他的身体甚至还记得那硬抵着他前胸的尖削肩胛，掌中的坚实腹肌，还有...

宇智波鼬睁开眼，停下了动作。下意识地偏了下头，他立即打算清除这些入侵式的想法，然而怀中的这具无形体的身体却越发躁动起来，扭动着抗议不肯离去。有什么被唤醒了。他突然想起对方的挺翘臀部如何抵上他的性器辗转，结实大腿如何夹住他的性器摩擦...他握着抽动着渐渐涨大的器官的手逐渐收紧，想要重现那种触感，却只得到更多的渴望和不满足。这渴望让他紧蹙眉心，紧咬下唇。他试图溯源这些被唤起的身体记忆，撕下那层他与怀中人之间的薄纱，同时却又潜意识地抗拒着。此刻，他并不想要知道怀中人的身份，只想要他那饱满结实的臀部大腿。他的身体前所未有地兴奋紧绷，为这新生苏醒的情欲而战栗。

有如身处梦境。他回到了醒来时已被遗忘的梦里，他怀里的人不断地扭动着，迎合着他，也夹紧他。他手上的动作加快，徒劳地挺动着腰胯，几乎要失去他一贯的精准与优雅。臀部和大腿紧绷到微微颤抖，艳红龟头的穴口里，前液汩汩流出……这早已不是例行公事的自我纾解－－他本可以只用带茧的指尖刮擦敏感的龟头得到一个简单粗暴的高潮，而不是像这样，紧握着阴茎，挺摆着胯部，试图去肏一个并不存在的幻影。 

他逐渐升至顶点，怀中记忆所编织的幻影也同他一样兴奋。就在他即将登顶之时，有熟悉的薄荷香气飘过……那幻影第一次转过身，用炙热的，仿若有着无穷无尽的火焰在燃烧着的漆黑眼眸看着他。

宇智波鼬颤声叫了弟弟的名字，满是痛苦的不可置信。声音融化在水流里回响在浴室中。同时他精准地捕捉到了浴室门外一瞬间闪过的，他最熟悉不过的查克拉。

理清了今晨一场接一场的混乱始末，关掉了淋浴，宇智波鼬重重地叹了一口气。

名为宇智波佐助的十八岁的忍者少年，此刻面临着可能是目前以来最大的人生危机。

不仅对自己的亲生哥哥（男）产生了肉体欲望，鬼迷心窍地去偷看对方的裸体，并且好像被对方发现了。

虽说偷窥之事本不符合他的作风，可是这些年工作任务中也没有少干，多少也有些麻木，头脑一热就做了。偷窥的确是有预谋的，但撞见如此香艳的一幕并非他的本意。他的本意十分简单粗暴：他不是那种一片片摘花瓣来揣摩心意的人，也不是那种钻研书本来构建理论的人，他是这种探究实践来求得真知的人——而他实践的方式就是亲眼观察一下他哥的裸体来实验确认一下自己这股无名情欲的来源。

虽然事情的发展和他预想的不同，却是更加有力地论证了他的猜想。大脑虽然因为这太过冲击力的画面瞬间宕机，还好他的身体诚实而智能，让他所探究的问题轻易就有了答案。他绝望而懊恼地拉开裤子，看他活力四射的小兄弟此时正精神抖擞，喜笑颜开，垂涎欲滴地向他点头——对的大哥，就是这个人——要不是知道自己这一掌下去可能会残废，他简直想一把按下他那恬不知耻的小兄弟的头。

“那可是哥哥啊…哥哥还是个…男人…”佐助的世界此刻天旋地转，不知道两件事里哪一件更不妙。

十八岁的少年正陷入对于自己天翻地覆的人生的深深怀疑之中，这时他的通灵鹰兽由窗而入，带来了下午归蝶约见的信息。他虽身心皆是一团乱麻，此刻也别无他法，啪啪扇了自己两巴掌之后开始凝神提炼查克拉，为之后的双子分身之术做准备。

TBC   
自行车总是有点羞涩，于是就不小心就让佐助沙雕起来了……写完之后才发现鼬哥简直被我写成了有点边缘人格的变态工作狂？？？我还觉得有点萌？？？


End file.
